herofandomcom-20200223-history
Arno Dorian
Arno Victor Dorian was a French-Austrailian Mater Assassin during the French Revolution and the main character of Assassin's Creed: Unity. An orphan who blamed himself for the death of his adoptive father, Arno sought redemption by joining the in 1789 and working to expose the true instigators of the Revolution, whilst also avenging him in the process. Biography Born to an Austrian mother and French Assassin Charles Dorian, Arno was raised in a noble household inVersailles. Due to his upbringing, he was well educated, having access to tutors and various books.1 However, in 1776, when Arno was eight, his father was murdered by Shay Cormac. He was subsequently adopted by François de la Serre, the Grand Master of the French Templars, out of respect for his enemy. He raised Arno alongside his own daughter, Élise. Wishing not to corrupt the memory of Arno's biological father and bring his pupil to the Templar Order, François kept his Templar involvement a secret from the young boy.1 Thirteen years later, Arno found himself in no end of trouble, having lost his father's watch in a card game and stole it back. When his angry pursuers chased him back to the de la Serre mansion, François attempted to mediate the situation, assigning Arno to assist his butler, Olivier, with whatever chores he would assign, which was cleaning the horses for François' carriage ride to meet Élise. But as soon as François set off, his servant, Perrault, tried catching up to him, revealing to have a letter of great importance, which Arno volunteered to deliver. Unfortunately, the same men who accosted him before he could reach François. Though he bested his attackers, he was forced to flee when guards found him. Returning to the mansion, Arno decided to slip the letter under the door to François' office.1 Arno later infiltrated a palace party held in Élise's honour, due to not being invited, and managed to steal a romantic moment with her, before being forced to sneak out when the guards came knocking. Unfortunately, Arno came upon two men mortally wounding François. One of the attackers, Charles Gabriel Sivert, called out to the guard, who immediately assumed Arno was responsible for François' murder and he was subsequently imprisoned in the Bastille.1 After his first night in prison, Arno discovered that one of his fellow cellmates, Pierre Bellec, stole his watch and briefly dueled him for it, before drawing attention to mysterious drawings in the cell corner. Bellec then dragged him to the corner, realizing he possessed Eagle Vision. Once Arno introduced himself, Bellec revealed that his father was an Assassin, before returning the watch. Bellec spent two months training Arno in combat.1 One day, the Bastille came under attack from a civil uprising, compelling Arno and Bellec to escape. Before parting ways, Bellec gave Arno a medallion, saying it would lead him to the Assassins, and took a leap of faith. Arno did likewise when a group of guards cornered him.1 Arno later tracked down Élise, who assumed he was responsible for her father's death. Arno pleaded that he was innocent and tried to tell her about her father being a Templar, only to learn that she already known and she too was part of the Order. She then showed him the letter he was supposed to deliver. The anonymous sender, "L", was trying to warn François that someone within the Templar Order was planning on betraying him. A distraught Élise then sent Arno away. Wracked with guilt and blaming himself, Arno sought out the Assassins, discovering their headquarters underneath the Sainte-Chapelle. He was then inducted into the Brotherhood and vowed to hunt down François' murderers to redeem himself for his failure.1 Arno met with the Assassin Council to discuss his lead on the Templar Grand Master, however he was directed to the ceremony chamber. Arno attempted to update the council but they silenced him and cast judgment on him, the council did not approve of what they believed was a personal vendetta for revenge and his affiliation with Élise. The French Council declared that Arno was banished from the Brotherhood and was no longer welcome, he was fortunate that they would not punish him further.1 Arno left the Sanctuary and Paris to live at the De Le Serre villa in Versailles where he gained a reputation for being the village drunk.1 After the death of Élise and Grand Master François in the Temple, Arno lived in Versailles, out of sight of the Assassins. There, he was met by the former Assassin Ruddock, an acquaintance of Élise. Ruddock gave Arno a letter that Élise had written in the event of her death explaining a number of her actions and directing him to find her chest of keepsakes, she only asked that Arno allow Ruddock to keep a pack of letters that she had been given by Jennifer Scott on her trip to London, which would allow Ruddock to gain favour with the Assassin Council and rejoin the Creed. Arno agreed to honor her wishes and took Ruddock's address and told him he would be in touch once he had obtained the letters and Élise's chest, Arno also agreed that he would endorse any efforts he made to win favor with the Assassins. Arno traveled to the Maison Royale where he met Élise's teacher Mr Weatherall and was given the chest as promised, but the visit soon turned sour. Ruddock had followed Arno and betrayed him, attempting to finish a ordered kill by the English Templars, he was killed by Mr Weatherall before he could shoot Arno. Arno stayed with Élise's friends in the years after her death, having been invited to stay by her former maid out of respect to her mistress.2 Arno rejoined the Brotherhood sometime afterwards.1 Years after the confrontation with Germain, Arno entered the temple once more, accompanied by Napoleon Bonaparte. There, they discovered Germain's corpse which had long since decayed. They then buried his skeletal corpse in the Parisian catacombs. Category:Assassin's Creed Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:In love heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heroes from the past Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Vigilante Category:Detectives Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Posthumous Heroes